chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Minister of Abjection
The Minister of Abjection was a San 'Shyuum male and was the commanding officer or 'Shipmaster' of a Covenant cruiser that was docked on the Buffer Space world known as Tears of Piety. He was a Minor Prophet in the Covenant empire but still had some degree of power over the personnel of the Tears of Piety base, possibly due to his natural role in the Covenant Remnant's power structure. He was killed when a hundred tactical nuclear devices were detonated aboard his Covenant cruiser in March of 3235. Biography The Minister of Abjection's main role in 3235 was to pick up a supply of nuclear warheads that were destined to be delivered to a man by the name of Kintobor. The Minister was a middle man who would do his job with no questions asked, since in the end, Kintobor and the Covenant were allied towards a common goal of seeing Earth decimated and Humanity toppled. He was unaware of the ground teams that were approaching the cruiser due to their small size compared to the other Covenant at the staging areas on Tears of Piety, which meant that they were able to sneak aboard his cruiser unawares to him, but not before ensuring that the cruiser was locked in place by taking over one of the area's gravity moors, ensuring that the cruiser couldn't escape without leaving a sizable chunk of it behind. The Minister was much more aware of the UNSC force however after it had borded his cruiser and began fighting its way towards the bridge. The Minister countered this by throwing some of his most powerful soldiers at the Humans in the hopes that they would kill the invaders. Despite taking casulaties, the Covenant soldiers were run through and the UNSC continued unperturbed. In the end, the Minister cowered in the bridge of the vessel and was confronted by Lieutenant Anton Dublov to be interrogated. In the end though, the Minister told the Humans nothing and was knocked unconscious. He later died when the tactical nukes in the hold were detonated remotely, taking him, thousands of Covenant soldiers, the ship, multiple nearby ships, and the whole staging area with it, ensuring that Dr. Robotnik would never recieve his WMDs. Personality "I am protected by the Forerunners! You may hurt my body, but you cannot kill my spirit!" -Minister of Abjection Like many of his race, the Minister if Abjection was inclined to be rather elegant and graceful befitting his status as a member of the Prophets, the ruling class of the Covenant. He was well-spoken, educated, and eloquant. However, as a member of the Covenant, he was a firm believer in the Great Journey, the continued belief that the Forerunners found a way to transcend the physical and become gods. He, like his other colleagues, believed this without question. Also like all other members of the Covenant, he despised Humans to the point of disgust, believing them to be nothing more than vermin that deserved nothing but the boots of the Covenant on their faces. He made no effort to hide his hate, and died with that hate strong. Trivia *The term 'Abjection' refers to 'the state of being cast off', fitting considering that he met his death at the hands of the UNSC. *He is the first San 'Shyuum character mentioned in the Chaos Chronicles. List of Appearances *Journals of Sally Acorn (First Appearance) **Entry 91 Category:Character Category:Alien Category:Covenant Category:San 'Shyuum